


Drunk Again

by laneystagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Ugh, drunk, drunk!Harry, i thought it was kinda ok, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneystagram/pseuds/laneystagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to go on a day-long date with Eleanor, and usually Harry just distracts himself with other things. But this time he calls Niall and gets more-than-a-little drunk and doesn't know what to do with himself.</p><p> </p><p>or harry gets completely shitfaced and louis finds him in the bathroom and he comforts harry into sleep and then morning sex and yep bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Again

The thing about Harry was that he blamed everything on himself. Every bit of hate, or hurt, or anything he and Louis went through… He always found a way to make it his fault. And he took it out on himself. On a good night, he’d have a few drinks. Get a little buzzed, nothing major, just enough to distract him. But when he couldn’t see Louis for the day off they had… The night wasn’t good.

Management had dragged Louis along with Eleanor for the day to take some pictures, meet some fans… The normal. And Harry lost it.

He usually tried to keep himself calm and reminded himself that it would be over soon, that soon Louis and Eleanor wouldn’t be “together,” that soon they’d be public, that soon people would finally know. They could finally hold hands, kiss, even hug in public. They would soon be free… But this “soon” just wasn’t soon enough.

Harry moved past some people, hearing a constant scream of his name and “where’s the boys” and “where are you going,” but he ignored it, pushing through and trying not to look too upset for the continuous flashing of cameras following him. After struggling to pass this fit of people, Harry finally found himself alone in an alleyway deep in the city. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but he just needed to forget. There was a tinge of responsibility, though, when Harry remembered he had a show the next day. He didn’t want to get lost or knock himself out, so he called Niall.

“Hello?” Niall answered after a few rings.

“Where are you mate?” Harry asked, a slight urgency peeking through his husky voice.

“At the hotel. You alright?”

“Yeah, good. Just wanted to see if you wanted to have a drink? In town?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Harry… I do. But I just,” Niall paused. “You’ve been drinking so much lately. And we have a show tomorrow man.”

“Not enough to hurt, alright? Just a couple.”

Niall sighed. “Fine. Yeah sure… Meet me at that pub across from the hotel, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good. See you then.” Harry hung up and caught a taxi, hoping to hide himself from anyone passing by. He reached the pub after a few minutes, paid the driver, and hurried inside. Niall was waiting by the bar, which wasn’t very crowded at the moment. The pub itself seemed to be old and overlooked by a normal streetwalker, which was to their benefit. “Hi,” he greeted Niall, pulling him into a brief hug.

“You alright Harry? You seem off,” Niall said worriedly.

“Nah man I’m okay I promise. Let’s uh…”

Niall called the bartender, understanding Harry’s silent plea. “Just two pints for now.” The bartender handed him one and Harry one, and they sat at the bar and talked and drank and… Niall knew why. He didn’t have to ask Harry. He could read it on his face like a newspaper. Harry missed Louis because Louis was his sun, his moon, his stars, his everything. And he had to pretend for the public that he was nothing. Niall knew. He knew but he didn’t bring it up, because he didn’t want Harry to take the piss and get drunk off his ass.

But some things couldn’t be prevented. After justifying two more pints for the both of them, Harry insisted on a couple of shots of tequila because “it’d be fun.” Niall just shook his head and decided once again to let him do this, because maybe one day he’d learn. After slamming down three shots like it was nothing at all, Harry found himself being held up in the hotel elevator on Niall’s shoulder and eventually sprawled across the hotel bed, where he was cold and alone and waiting. And Niall knew.

“Harry,” he said gently. “Harry, he’s… Do you want me to stay? Until he gets here?” Niall sat on the bed next to Harry’s numb limbs, not wanting to make him more upset than he already was. Niall didn’t even want to say Louis’ name.

“So drunk right now,” Harry slurred. He tried to push himself up, but instead fell on Niall’s shoulder. “So fucked.”

“I know Harry. Hey, you need anything?”

“So drunk I can’t do this,” Harry half mumbled, half swallowed.

“Need something?” Niall repeated.

“Gonna throw up… I think,” Harry managed.

Niall sighed, remembering that Harry couldn’t hold tequila down for shit. He was pretty buzzed himself, so he didn’t think twice about the shots. He dragged Harry into the bathroom and sat himself against the tub, Harry kneeling in front of the toilet. 

“I miss him,” Harry choked as his stomach turned inside out. “I miss him so,” he coughed. “Fucking much Ni. I can’t fucking do this anymore.” 

“Harry,” Niall murmured. “Harry, calm down. He’s coming, okay? He’ll be here soon. Let it out, okay? Don’t want to be throwing up when he gets here, yeah?”

Harry nodded and leaned over the toilet again, Niall rubbing his back as he emptied himself painfully. “Niall,” he croaked. “Dammit Niall I’m so sorry.”

Niall shook his head. “No. I should be apologizing… I shouldn’t have let you.”

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and there he was. His eyes sank and his lips hung in a slight frown, but there he was. And there Harry was, still buzzing but aware and very upset with himself. And there was Niall, looking responsible and guilty and upset. “Hi,” Louis spoke, but it came out as more of a whimper.

Niall got up and tried to explain what happened to Louis, but Louis knew.

“It’s okay, mate,” Louis said quietly. “It’s alright, I’ve got him. Thanks for being here.”

“Yeah, anytime.” Niall pulled Louis in for a hug and whispered something into his ear. “He can’t hold out much longer.”

“I know,” Louis mumbled. 

Niall pulled away and hugged Harry briefly, then left, leaving the two alone.

Harry looked up at Louis from the floor, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks flushed. He was sweaty and clammy and longing to be held. “I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled.

“Harry,” Louis said, his voice cracking. He dropped to the floor and took Harry in his arms, and Harry just fell into him and sobbed. He sobbed because this was reality; it wasn’t a nightmare and they couldn’t wake up. Harry was emotional and heartbroken and even though he had such a luxurious life, he still didn’t have freedom. Louis rested his cheek on the top of Harry’s head, tears silently falling into the mess of curls. “I love you so much,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s hair. “Dammit Harry I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to speak through his tears. “Love you,” was all he could manage.

“Baby,” Louis spoke as he rubbed up and down Harry’s back with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. “Can we get you cleaned up?”

Harry pulled away and almost fell back against the tub, but Louis caught him and lifted him up onto him. Louis managed to strip both of them down to boxers and let Harry brush his teeth, then carried him to bed and turned the lamp off. He wet a washcloth and laid it on Harry’s forehead, sitting on the bed next to him and taking his hand. “We’ll get through this,” Louis murmured.

Harry reached up for Louis and Louis didn’t hesitate; he curled up next to him and tangled their legs together, planting a kiss on Harry’s lips and tracing his tattoos. “Soon, baby,” Louis whispered. “I love you so much. It’ll be better… Tomorrow will be better and I want you to get some sleep.” At that point it was half past four.

“I’m sorry Lou,” Harry mumbled. “I love you.”

“Stop saying sorry.” Louis kissed him again and then wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight Haz.”

“Night boo.” And with that, they both fell into sleep quickly, tiredly, desperately.

***

The only thing that woke Harry was the pounding in his head. The sunlight was completely blocked by a thick hotel curtain, but it still hurt Harry to open his eyes. He struggled out of Louis’ grip and sat up carefully, propping his head onto the palms of his hands. And before he knew it, Louis was cradling him, rubbing his back, kissing his shoulders. “Morning baby,” Louis murmured into the skin of Harry’s neck. His arms snaked around Harry’s waist and his head rested on his back.

“Morning,” Harry replied quietly. He held Louis’ hands for a moment and laid his head against his shoulder.

“Let’s get you some medicine, yeah?” Louis laid Harry back down gently on the pillow and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry nodded and took the pills Louis handed him and then laid on his chest until his head wasn’t pounding. When Harry finally felt better, after what seemed like hours, it was noon. “Should we get up?” Louis asked.

“Never,” Harry smiled. “Just… Let’s just stay for a little bit… Until sound check. Missed you yesterday.”

“I know you did,” Louis sighed. “I missed you too.”

“Dammit Lou, what happened last night?”

“I… We don’t… Let’s just not talk about it right now…” Louis’ voice trailed off.

“Boo, I…” Harry began, but he was interrupted by Louis’ lips crashing against his. He whimpered and parted his lips, allowing Louis’ tongue to explore every crevice of his mouth. “Want you,” Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling himself grow hard. The room was still dark and everything was quiet, just Harry and Louis, temporarily alone.

“Shit Harry,” Louis mumbled as he trailed his lips to Harry’s jawline. He nibbled at a spot under his ear, earning a low groan from Harry, who moved his hand down to Louis’ boxers and fumbled to remove them. Louis aided in taking them off and then removed Harry’s, and they were bare and exposed and nothing was hidden and Louis kissed every inch of Harry’s body like it was his lifeline, which it was, he supposed. Harry was a wreck beneath Louis, writhing and arching into every touch, but not wanting to rush it.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. He moved his hands to Louis’ hair and guided him to his throbbing dick. Louis licked the swollen tip and then took every inch of him, making a moaning mess out of Harry. “Shit, stop Louis. I can’t—I’m not gonna last.” Louis popped him out of his mouth, Harry’s cock hitting his stomach as he pushed Louis down and went down on him. “I need—I have to taste you, fuck.” Harry kissed up Louis’ thighs and spread his legs wide and Louis was aching for Harry’s tongue. And Harry knew, and wow did he give it to him. Harry licked a stripe up Louis’ dick, watching his face twist and his thin lips let out desperate little whimpers that went straight to Harry’s cock. He had to touch himself as he licked around Louis’ little hole, opening him up with his tongue.

“Mmm, Harry, fuck. I need… Shit.” Louis couldn’t form words.

“I love you so much,” Harry breathed into Louis’ skin as he kissed back up his tummy and up to his lips, leaving a sweet kiss.

“You’re my world,” Louis murmured, turning Harry over so he was on top. He fisted his dick a little and slicked himself up with lube, then lined himself up at Harry’s entrance.

Harry’s eyes squeezed shut and he wrapped his arms around Louis as Louis pushed into him slowly. “Mmm, ah, shit,” Harry grunted. “Move.”

Louis thrusted into Harry with everything he had, and Harry was so tight since he hadn’t been opened up before and Louis wasn’t going to hold out. “Harry, you’re so… Fucking… Tight….”

Harry was wrecked. “Louis,” he whimpered. “Lou.”

Louis’ thrusts became uneven and sloppy and he leaned down to kiss Harry and his cock brushed against Louis’ stomach and it was just enough friction to send Harry over the edge.

“FUCK Louis, shit I’m there, fuck.” Harry was moaning and breathing heavily and soon he was coming so hard all over his stomach.

Louis felt Harry clench around him and he couldn’t do it; he came harder into Harry than he ever had before, moaning Harry’s name and nestling his face into Harry’s neck as they came down from their highs. Louis rolled off of him and found the towel from Harry’s head last night and wiped him off. 

“Louis,” Harry sighed, pulling him into his chest.

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis said quietly. He curled up into Harry and kissed his neck gently. “You’re everything. You’re… You’re just…”

“Baby,” Harry interrupted. He entwined his hand with Louis’ and pressed a kiss to his forehead, moving his messy, sweaty fringe away. “Louis.”

“I’ll never stop loving you,” Louis murmured, his voice slightly raspy.

“Forever, Lou.”

“Yeah, Harry, forever.”

And what was supposed to be Louis comforting Harry after the night before turned into a sappy exchange of sweet nothings and sloppy kisses and hair grabbing and footsie because the two boys couldn’t find words to say. They just knew that they had each other, and that was the one thing they could count on. Neither of them knew what the next day would hold, but nothing could tear apart their late hotel nights and lazy mornings that temporarily isolated them from everything else. It was just Harry and Louis, and they were just themselves. Together and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... YEah I don't know. I always say that, but... I hate seeing Harry deal with Elounor and so I wrote this. The smut was kind of shitty but it's there. Talk to me on twitter @snifflylouis :)
> 
>  
> 
> btw hi ally i love you a lot :) xxxx


End file.
